There For You
by Sighyuh
Summary: The red head moved his hand around Mello and calmly pulled off his goggles revealing his soft green eyes to the other. “Why do you want my ‘company’ all the time?” MattxMello


**I do not own any of the Death Note characters nor Death Note it's self**

This is a requested by Kingdomyaoi from DA

Enjoy~

Matt was in his room playing with his DS when Mello knocked on his door to come in. He didn't look up nor answer because he knew that Mello would come in anyways. He always did. Matt sometimes wondered why he even knocked now a day. Matt kept his goggle covered eyes on his game knowing what the blonde already wanted: company.

Being a Whammy kid was different than being any other kid. You had to be smart; you had to be up to standards. Some kids here would take it to far forcing them into insanity. More than twenty percent of the Whammy House was insane. The only way to control it was a release. For some time Mello took his release out on his chocolate after that wasn't enough he tried riding it out on his bike but the thrill of the ride soon gave out and Mello could feel his sanity slip away. That was till he found release

Aka: Matt

Matt was sitting on the floor, criss-crossed when Mello came behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Resting his chin on Matt's shoulder Mello looked down at the game that the red head was playing and frowned. Placing his hand over it, he pushed it down and nuzzled at Matt's neck. "Why won't you get rid of that game and play with me now?"

Matt sighed and turned his head towards Mello. "Because. I've played you more than thirteen time and I never win." Mello huffed took Matt's DS, sliding it under the bed so Matt couldn't get in reach of it anytime soon. Smiling in victory Mello turned back to see Matt already bringing out another gameboy. Furious, Mello took hold of the gamer's shoulders and pushed him down onto the cold and hard floor. "Why do you ignore me all the damn time!?" He yelled at Matt's face his emotions getting out of hand already. The red head maneuvered his hand around Mello and calmly pulled off his goggles revealing his soft green eyes to the other. "Why do you want my 'company' all the time?"

Mello's eyes flared with rage and his lips shot towards Matt's. The kiss only lasted a few minutes until Matt felt something wet fall on his check. He opened his to see the ash blonde above him crying. Taking hold of Mello's upper arms he pushed them up to a seating position where Mello was straddling Matt's legs. The chocolate lover bowed his head down in shame. He was never one to cry but it wasn't like he was inhuman. Every person had to cry sometime or another. Matt lifted his chin up by his index finger and for a moment they communicated for a split second. Mello crumbled into Matt's arms and he held Mello while the tears fell from this eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Matt. You were lucky to find a friend at Whammy. You were blessed to find someone to be so close with to let them in; in your mind, soul, heart and body. Matt was Mello's everything and Mello was Matt's everything. "I didn't mean what I said," Matt whispered while petting the blonde's silky soft hair. Matt knew how Mello felt. Hell, he told him every time they had sex. How much he felt like a whore because he felt as if he was using him but what could Matt say? 'No, I don't want to be with you anymore?' That was out of the question because Matt knew that he couldn't survive without Mello either.

Matt held Mello in his arms until he stopped shaking the silence over took his sobs. The gamer began to rock the boy in his arms back and forth humming the only thing that he could; the theme song to his game. Soon enough he could hear a soft snoring sound and he smiled. Lifting Mello up he carried him to his bed and laid him out. Mello unconsciously reaching out for a pillow and squeezing it, a soft moan came from him before all was quiet. Matt chuckled and very carefully removed the choco lover's shoes before removing his own clothing and changing into his sleeping clothes which were a plain black shirt and his white boxers. He climbed into bed and lifted the covers over the two lovers. His eye lids were just about to give in until an arm wrapped itself around Matt's waist and Mello nuzzled into Matt's body. Matt was about to shift positions when he heard a faint 'I love you' from behind him.

Closing his eyes, he laid his head back down and covered his arm over Mello's securing him. "I love you too."


End file.
